


Amoris vulgaris fabula

by Drakonov



Series: CRACK – Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4+1, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Timeline, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Cuatro cuadros en los que se explora, a través del sexo, la relación de Steve y Tony hasta Infinity War, y uno posterior.





	1. 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativamente titulado _Progreso_.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo un Stony sin absolutamente nada de Stuckony entre medias XD. ¡Espero que os guste!

La espalda de Rogers golpea la pared y, al momento siguiente, la de Stark. Las manos del Capitán apretan una vez más el voluptuoso trasero del que fuera un héroe al que prejuzgó mal varios días atrás, en el momento en el que conoció. Stark gimotea en su boca, todo dientes y uñas, y la camisa se da de sí cuando se aferra a ella con fuerza, consiguiendo apenas desabrochar los primeros botones. Rogers atrapa su labio inferior con los dientes, se separa, y arranca el último botón que quedaba por desabrochar.

—Wow, quién diría que con ese pelo de niño bueno podrías ser tan salvaje —silba Stark, embebiéndose con las miles de posibilidades y follándose en su mente de cien formas diferentes al hombre que tiene delante.

Rogers mira la camisa con desconcierto, a él con una peculiar mezcla entre lujuria y fascinación, y preguntas siguen gritando en su cabeza por ser resueltas en el furor en el que está metido.

—Vamos, Capi, ¿no te pondrás tímido ahora?

Stark sonríe de lado, y Rogers... Steve _odia_ esa sonrisa.

Tira la camisa donde fuera a caer, y se abalanza sobre él, llevándole unos pasos atrás con sus lenguas explorando la boca ajena como si fuese una competición y dejando marcas en sus torsos y brazos. No sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, pero espera que lo esté haciendo bien. Agarra con su mano —su _fuerte, gran_ mano— la quijada de Stark, acercándole con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, pecho con pecho.

— _Odio_ esa sonrisa —pronuncia, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Y Stark ríe, con esa risa que Rogers _odia_.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja, sonriente.

—Esa sonrisa, esa voz, ese ego...

Parece trabarse con sus propias palabras, porque lo hace al tiempo que manosea con más y más deseo el cuerpo frente a él, aún su mirada fija. Stark sigue sonriendo, y pellizca uno de sus pezones, haciéndole fruncir el ceño por un escalofrío placentero que le recorre, pero sin despegar sus miradas.

— _Te encanta_ —susurra, aliento cálido en su oreja.

Chispas, una y otra vez saltan y saltaron desde el primer momento entre ellos. Difícil de determinar dónde terminaba el desprecio y dónde comenzaba el orgullo; y sin embargo, las manos tocando el cuerpo contrario, acariciando sobre, bajo y contra la ropa demuestran que en ningún caso podría ser indiferencia. Rogers gruñe y mete su mano bajo el _tank top_ de Stark, vacilando al momento de rozar el reactor, afianzándose con un « _no muerde_ » de Tony. Se mueven golpeando las paredes y tratando de dirigirse, hasta que Rogers se ve reflejado en un espejo —cubierto de marcas recientes, la ropa desarreglada y el despampanante cuerpo de Stark entre sus manos— y él se separa unos momentos.

—JARVIS, al Penthouse —exhala Stark, cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Rogers en su cuello, intentando controlar la respiración.

Una chispa, la que encendió esa disputa constante entre uno y otro, o más bien, el resultado de la misma; el disgusto de Rogers por el ego de Stark, la demostración de la realidad cuando salvó Nueva York; la irritación que a Stark le daba estar cerca del hombre que su padre quiso más que a él, la realidad de su buen corazón. Esa intriga por uno y otro, deseando explorar al contrario, curiosidad complementada con fascinación.

—Vamos —consigue decir, y después, Rogers le calla con su propia boca.

Rogers gime con la mano de Stark tocando su miembro por encima del pantalón, dejándose conducir por él a través de los pasillos de una sala lujosa cuya decoración no es, a Rogers, tan interesante como dejarse llevar por el placer, con poca iluminación entre ellos principalmente formada por la azul que deja ver sus cuerpos. La camiseta de Stark queda abandonada en el ascensor y sus ropas caen en el camino, vistiendo únicamente marcas de dedos, chupetones, dientes y sudor. Aún conservan la ropa interior cuando Stark, con sus brazos atrapados por Rogers contra su pecho, una erección marcada y perdiendo el sentido por mordidas en su nuca, abre de una patada la puerta de la habitación.

Stark se separa con poca suavidad y entra. Estira los brazos y el cuello, exponiendo su cuerpo esbelto pero con músculo, delineado por luz que nunca se va esa figura que calienta a Rogers y le obliga a acariciarse a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio, impaciente.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí helado como...? Bueno —Pregunta, desdeñoso, y se echa a reír.

Rogers siente un mayor rubor expandiéndose por su cuello y pecho. No lo muestra; en su lugar, se vuelve a mover contra él y, sin más ceremonias, pega sus pechos juntos con una mano y araña los costados de Stark, sacándole un gruñido conforme, otra risa. Ambos ríen, Stark le coge de las caderas y le arrastra pasos atrás consigo, tropezando y cayendo malamente sobre el colchón, que rebota y manda a Rogers a tumbarse junto a él.

Stark se levanta sobre un codo, admirando su cuerpo con sucias promesas saliendo de sus labios, y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, en un reto tácito, baja su ropa interior y expone su miembro, duro, goteante y deseoso, recreándose en el paisaje de músculos, piel sonrojada y hermosura que tiene frente a sí. El pelo de niño bueno enmarañado, los labios rojizos, toda su piel hasta su pecho y el bulto que, entre sus piernas, esconde grandes promesas.

—Había visto fotos, pero, vaya, no le hacen justicia a la realidad —Stark lame sus labios, y mueve su mano arriba y abajo, movimiento que las pupilas de Rogers siguen, dilatadas—, guapo.

Rogers siente que todavía se sonroja más, pero mantiene el rostro decidido. Rueda los ojos, cada vez comprendiendo más a Stark, y se incorpora como puede en el mullido colchón. Stark se deshace completamente de su ropa interior, lanzándola por ahí, y en ese momento la sangre llega a la cabeza de Rogers.

A cuál es otra historia.

« _¿Y si-? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. No me tendría que haber dejado llevar tanto, sabía que- Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios_ ».

Stark frunce el ceño ante su momentáneo estatismo, pero después toma su cara, le obliga a girarla hacia él e imprime sus labios en los suyos, deslizándose mucho más lento y pacífico que momentos atrás. Son unos minutos de beso, en el que Rogers se tumba contra el colchón y Stark lleva un recorrido de besos, mordidas y marcas hasta la V de sus caderas, raspando su barba contra ella, y dándole a Rogers su mejor mirada de placer, al bajarle la última prenda y observar la erección frente a él como si fuera a ser su último manjar.

Algo abrumado pero decidido, lame un par de veces, mira desafiante a Rogers. Arquea una ceja, Rogers le sonríe, y, _Dios_ , ¿quién puede tener una sonrisa tan perfecta? No es capaz de abrir su garganta para abarcar completamente el pedazo de carne, pero sí lo suficiente para volver loco a Rogers, quien intenta aumentar el ritmo de su boca sobre él, y la mano que sujeta lo que no puede tragar, arañando sus caderas para no hacerle daño.

—Oh Dios Santo, Stark, voy- voy a-

Se separa con un sonido acuoso, dejando abierta su boca unos segundos y, a continuación, pasear su lengua con líquido preseminal a lo largo de su pecho. El ceño relajado de Rogers vuelve a colocarse cuando se besan otra vez, y en esta ocasión, Rogers se separa unos segundos, traga grueso, respira, y determina seguir. Sin embargo, Tony puede sentir cómo Steve está temblando ligeramente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, dudoso. Preocupado.

Y ahí está lo que había descubierto de él; su verdadera bondad y buen corazón. Apreta los brazos de Tony contra él, buscando un apoyo mayor que su seguridad en ese momento; excitado sí, pero opacado por su nerviosismo.

—Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre —confesa en un batiburrillo de palabras y un sentimiento de vergüenza mayúsculo. Sabe que, por el contrario, Tony tiene experiencia en el tema, y se siente ciertamente azorado por ello.

Tony, a su vez, encuentra en él la mentira de la fachada; un hombre corriente, con preocupaciones reales, no un héroe perfecto. Le sonríe apaciguador, acariciando sus brazos para calmarle.

—Okay, solo vayamos con un poco más de calma —le asegura, queriendo tranquilizarle. Y lo consigue.

Se besan pausadamente por unos segundos, en los que Tony trata de ponerle en situación. Retira completamente su ropa interior, y sus cuerpos desnudos se tocan sin restricciones. Steve toma cierta iniciativa, masturbando a Tony por unos momentos, mientras este intenta recordar el último lugar donde dejó el lubricante. Cuando el temblor ha desaparecido completamente y en su lugar solo hay seguridad, Tony se incorpora, abriendo el cajón de la mesita y sacando lo necesario.

Se tumba a su lado, dejando los condones sobre la cama y pasándole el bote. — ¿Sabes cómo lo hacen los hombres o-

—Sí, sí. Eso sí.

—Bien.

Tony gira, y se tumba bocabajo, sin dejar de tener contacto visual con él en ningún momento. Alza su cuerpo en sus brazos y rodillas, con una expresión incitadora, la espalda relajada sobre sus brazos y una magnífica posición para admirar su trasero.

—Solo vé con calma, no hay prisa.

Steve asiente, apretando el bote en su mano. Tony ríe, aún Steve con el sonrojo en todo su pecho, y le atrae en un beso rápido, que intentando alargar el momento busca tornarse largo, pero lo corta antes de que suceda. Steve se ve en la tesitura del momento, irguiéndose y acercándose, acariciando el arco que forma el cuerpo de Tony con fascinación antes de inspirar y recordarse a sí mismo que puede hacerlo, que está bien y que _no te puedes echar atrás ahora, maldita sea_.

—Voy, ¿sí?

Tony asiente, y después decide hablar. —Sí.

Unos dedos con una cantidad generosa de lubricante rodean su entrada, mandándole placer que le hace exhalar más fuerte, y con ello Steve encuentra la fuerza con la que introducir uno. Tony gime suavemente, más para alentarle que realmente por placer, pero eso no desestima que Steve esté haciéndolo bien. En verdad, no le es doloroso —y Steve, por mucho que su miembro pulse cada vez que las paredes de Tony se contraen alrededor de su dedo, no va a apresurarse—, así que el segundo dedo entra sin resistirse demasiado.

— ¡Ah! —Gimotea—. Eso es, ahí...

Steve sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo, repitiendo el movimiento y moviéndose con más soltura. Cubre con su cuerpo el de Tony, besando su nuca, queriendo escuchar más de cerca sus sonidos, que al tercer dedo no puede callar de ninguna de las formas. La punta húmeda de su miembro mancha ligeramente la parte inferior de la espalda de Tony, quien hace el intento de mirar atrás, detenido por el persistente contacto en su próstata y el calor emanante de ambos.

Consigue girar su cabeza, con _esa_ sonrisa de nuevo. — ¿Qué pasa, anciano, es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

—Tony... —Gruñe Steve, confiado, tocando el punto en su interior al tiempo que muerde el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Venga, estoy abierto y caliente por ti.

Steve gruñe falsamente disconforme, pero cae en una risa que no puede evitar, que vibra en su pecho y hace reír a Tony. Se separa de él, sacando sus dedos, y abriendo un preservativo. Tony se impacienta, meneando sus caderas queriendo provocarle —algo que sin duda consigue—, y al tentar mirar hacia atrás, es negado por un gruñido profundo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás-? ¡OH DIOS, STEVE!

Steve escucha algo lejos, muy lejos. Tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus manos se aferran firmemente al cuerpo que tiene bajo él, deleitándose como nunca con la sensación rodeando su miembro y gemidos, que son el sonido menos lejano de todos. Jadea sorprendido por el placer, paralizado, cuando el pasaje se hace más angosto y la nube de inmenso placer comienza a disiparse con la comprensión.

—Steve, Steve —le llama Tony—. Ay que lo he roto, ¡Steve, vuelve!

Sacude su cabeza, tratando de aferrarse a los sonidos, primeramente alertado por ello, después encandilado por su repetición, constante e impaciente, alentándole a moverse. Tony se mueve hacia atrás, buscando más contacto, llenarse de él, y el temblor de Steve —que aún perduraba— se desvanece como la conciencia de sus actos. Está aprisionado por la sensación de empuje de su miembro, cómo abre a Tony más y más, hasta que no puede estar más dentro de él y Tony gimotea, grave y deseoso.

—Tony —le atrae en un beso, en una posición incómoda para Tony que se contrarresta por la presión en su próstata y una mano oscureciendo la luz azul de su pecho.

Gime en el choque de lenguas, profundo y deslizante, separándose únicamente para que Steve salga completamente de él. Gruñe.

— ¿Es que-? Oh. ¡Oh!

Siente frío lubricante caer directamente en su entrada, más abierta, y el contacto le hace caer de sus brazos. Apoya su mentón en la almohada, y cuando Steve vuelve a introducirse, más seguro, más rápido esta vez, continuado por un creciente vaivén de sus cuerpos. Por cada embestida se siente morir, cómo toca su punto interior y su miembro pide ser tocado. Steve busca algo, acariciando —aferrándose— a su muslo, pero la posición no es la óptima.

Se yergue y, antes de que pueda replicar, cae frente a él en el mismo lugar, con las piernas abiertas y la mano directamente sobre su propio miembro. Puede admirar los perfectos abdominales, el patriótico pecho subir y bajar con sudor haciéndole —aún más— hermoso, y el pelo de niño bueno más enmarañado que antes. Lame una vez más sus labios y Steve le sonríe, sin dejarse caer completamente sobre él. Enreda sus piernas en su cadera, pasándole un cojín que colocar bajo las suyas, y tener mejor acceso a él.

—Pensaba que serías más inocente —ríe, y cierra los ojos cuando vuelve a llenarle de nuevo.

Steve arquea una ceja, retándole, no sabiendo de dónde sacar autocontrol.

— ¿Y qué piensas ahora?

Las palabras están fuera antes de poder detenerlas, y ambos se miran por largos segundos. A Tony le hubiera gustado mantener la seriedad, pero tuvo que alertarse, porque estaba a punto de correrse, y su sensación, apretando las piernas alrededor de Steve, le alientan a moverse de nuevo.

Ninguno menta lo que acaba de suceder, vuelven a la espiral de gemidos, sudores y movimiento, y Steve se corre sin poder detenerse mucho más, alargando lo máximo posible las estocadas hasta que, quitando la mano de Tony y colocando la suya, es él quien saca del hombre su orgasmo, con su nombre impreso en él, y no puede evitar maravillarse por lo bien que su nombre suena en esos labios.

—Oh, dios —consigue exhalar Tony, pero Steve corta sus palabras al salir de él y agacharse, saboreándole al tiempo que retira el condón y lo cierra, dejándolo caer el lado de la cama.

Tony suspira, tocado por el orgasmo y cansado de un momento a otro. Todo su cuerpo pesa, relajándose tras el orgasmo. El sudor perla la piel de ambos, el brazo de Steve que junto al suyo, dejándose caer, mirando el techo a su lado. Ambos respiran pausadamente; el tiempo solo acontece entre exhalaciones y preguntas difuminadas por el placer que llegan ralentizadas. Steve mira por el rabillo del ojo a Tony, con los ojos cerrados y su expresión mucho más relajada que antes.

Tony siente el peso del silencio a punto de caer sobre ambos, cuando las respiraciones regresan a su lugar y el sudor comienza a enfriarse. Steve no se ha movido un ápice, con las manos sobre su propio pecho; no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

—Hay un par de toallas en el baño —y su intención era añadir algo más; normalmente habría hecho una valoración elocuente del acto, pero calla lo que tiene para decir y decide dejarse llevar por la gran espalda de Steve.

No quiere erguirse, pero lo hace igualmente. Steve regresa, sin mirarle a los ojos, no aún, y estira la mano con la toalla, tocando su piel. Enseguida alza la mirada con cierto temor, dudando haberse sobrepasado con las confianzas al intentar limpiarle él, con los labios apretados y a punto de disculparse. Tony, no obstante, toma la toalla de sus manos y le sonríe complacido. El rojo vuelve a las mejillas de Steve, y le hace un hueco para poder tumbarse de nuevo con él.

El azul ilumina el lugar, desde el pecho de Tony hasta las inseguridades que Steve no sabe cómo mantener bajo la superficie. Sus respiraciones continúan pausadas.

—Tony —reúne el valor Steve. Y piensa qué más puede decir ahí y ahora, desnudo sobre la cama del hijo de Howard en pleno 2012, después de tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

No hay contestación.

Traga grueso. —Tony —alza la voz.

« _¿Y ahora qué?_ », se pregunta. No hay nada planeado a partir de aquí; con Tony todo es así, todo viene y se va demasiado rápido, y no sabe qué esperaba de ésto ni de lo que ocurriese a partir de ahí. ¿Todo seguiría igual? ¿Serían amigos? ¿Algo más? Y Steve duda, y siente algo en su interior. _Duda_. ¿Solo amigos?

— ¿Stark?

Pero la única contestación que tiene es un resoplido nasal y a Tony, desnudo en toda su hermosura, girando hacia su voz y presionándose contra él. Dormido. Tony se acerca todavía más a él, posando una mano sobre su pecho y recargándose junto a su hombro. Steve está todo lo quieto que puede, sin hacer movimiento ni ruido, preguntándose miles de cosas a la vez. ¿Se va o no se va? ¿Le despierta o no? ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Y si el resto les han oído?

Preguntas reclaman su atención, constantes y diversas, confundiéndose en él, que, finalmente, cae dormido.


	2. 2015

El cómo han llegado a ese momento es algo que ambos todavía no comprenden muy bien. Tony solo registra claramente la advertencia de Clint de no hacer _absolutamente nada_ en pleno salón. Porque claro, Clint y su casa en la granja de tres pisos no tiene camas suficientes para todos los Vengadores. Pues no, no las tiene. La cena transcurre bien, Steve y él se pelean como siempre hacen y, con la única diferencia de que están en casa ajena, terminan durmiendo ambos uno al lado de otro.

 _Durmiendo_.

—Me das calor —se queja Tony, en bajo, no queriendo alertar a nadie en la casa—. ¿Y por qué tienes la manta subida hasta arriba?

—Hace frío —reclama Steve, y Tony suspira cansado, irguiéndose para sacar su camiseta y aventarla lejos de él.

No tienen tampoco demasiado espacio. Steve está abrazándole en cucharita en un sofá-cama incómodo —y ya sabe que le regalará a Clint este año por Año Nuevo—, y no están en el momento más agradable de su relación. Ambos están exhaustos de la situación en el momento, todas las preocupaciones que les acechan y con las que tendrán que lidiar en un par de horas, cuando —si el reloj se digna— las horas pasarán, saldrá el sol y tendrán que combatir de nuevo a un malvado que él mismo ha creado.

—No me duermo —pronuncia Steve, y la presencia a su lado desaparece.

Pero Tony no contesta. Pasos se alejan y escucha chirriar la puerta de la cocina y un grifo. Tony suspira cansado, cerrando los ojos por la sensación de culpa instaurada en él. Bocarriba, separa un poco las mantas, acalorado, y Steve regresa otra vez. Amaga hacerle hueco, pero realmente ocupa la mayor parte del sofá-cama mientras Steve se las apaña para que, de costado, pueda caber todo su cuerpo y musculatura medianamente bien.

Tony puede sentir la mirada sobre él y está tentado a salir de la cama y decirle que dormirá en el sillón, o en el suelo, o en la cocina, o no dormirá. Cualquier cosa que no sea la presión de ser juzgado por Steve, porque él ha sido quien ha creado el problema que tienen entre manos ahora, porque le habían advertido que tenía que avisar al equipo en vez de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, porque está decepcionando a sus compañeros y poniendo en peligro al mundo. Traga grueso, agradeciendo que las mantas opaquen la luz en su pecho para no dejarle ver a Steve lo que está sintiendo.

—Lo conseguiremos —le afirma Steve, mirándole.

Tony le mira, preguntándose a qué vienen sus palabras, pero no necesita hablar para conseguir una respuesta.

—Encontraremos una solución —reafirma, y hace el intento de acercarse un poco a él.

Tony parpadea y despega sus miradas. Casi no pueden verse, pero puede sentirle sobre él, escrutando su comportamiento. Quiere soltar muchas cosas, quiere confesarle que se siente fatal por lo que ha ocurrido, que no era su intención, que sabe que es impulsivo y que no debería serlo tanto, que

—si les ocurre algo a ellos, a cualquiera —pronuncia, sin darse cuenta, sin mirarle—, a tí... Será culpa mía, Steve, y tendréis razón. No soy un héroe; no quería que pasase esto, es-

Steve sisea y besa su hombro, pasando los brazos por su cuerpo. Al girarse, la luz del reactor ilumina las caras de ambos y Steve le abraza contra él, dejándole pasar un brazo por su cintura mientras él lo acaricia.

—Será culpa de todos, Tony —le contradice, y sabe que Tony va a replicar—. Nosotros debíamos haberte escuchado y tomado tu idea en consideración. Pero no pasa nada porque ya estamos aquí, y estamos juntos para combatirlo.

Tony asiente, queriendo imprimir esas palabras que no terminan de acostumbrarse a su mente. « _Juntos_ ». Suena tan cercana ahora como lejana entonces, y es que no podía imaginarse ello. El ídolo de América, _su_ ídolo, siendo su pareja _estable_. Nunca podría haber imaginado, ni en sus mejores fantasías adolescentes, una vida así. A veces Steve se encela algo con Pepper, su mejor amiga, por su relación que terminó como estaba destinado a ser en el pasado, y aunque derive en discusión, como dice ella, « _parecéis hechos el uno para el otro_ ».

—Juntos —afirma Tony, y Steve le sonríe.

No les hace falta pedirse perdón. O quizá, ese beso que ahora comparten sea todo lo que necesitan. Steve acerca el cuerpo de Tony, lo rodea tanto como puede, queriendo asegurarle lo que le dice, después de tanto como ha conocido sus inseguridades y las veces que se ha prometido a sí mismo ayudarle en ellas, apoyarle en todo momento. Tony se hunde contra él, profundizando el beso, queriendo recordarle que no puede estar siempre en todo, que tiene que dejarse llevar, no siempre ser el fuerte de los dos.

Caen de nuevo en la promesa de un beso más largo, separándose en un falso final, retomándolo con más ansias uno de otro. Algo aflora en el corazón de Tony, una sensación de calidez que se confunde con la excitación creciente del momento, bajo las mantas que siguen dando calor pero en unión a otro tipo de temperatura. Steve se separa, apoyando una mano en su reactor para evitar volver uno contra otro.

—No podemos aquí —razona, mirando con desconfianza las escaleras y las puertas del lugar—. Es la casa de Clint, ¡y estamos en su salón!

Tony hace el intento de una risa, que calla con una mano sobre su boca para evitar el ruido. Intentan susurrar al hablar, y como deben evitar hacerlo, Tony le responde con un beso aún más profundo, más rápido, al tiempo que presiona sus caderas contra las de Steve, haciéndole sentir cómo va despertando, sintiendo al contrario en la misma situación.

—Déjese llevar, Capitán —suspira en su oído, mandándole placer, y agradece a todas las ramas de la Ciencia que Steve duerma sin camisa, cogiendo entre sus manos los pectorales del contrario y besando su cuello.

—Tony, no —susurra, demasiado alto, y apreta los labios, mirando a todos lugares temiendo haber sido escuchado. Toma los labios de Tony para acallar su propio gimoteo, al sentir su miembro endurecerse junto al de Tony, por sus caricias constantes—. No es el lugar, podrían-

Le calla igualmente con un beso, presionándose más contra él.

—Tony sí —determina, y Steve se queda a medio camino de un «Tony, no», cayendo únicamente en un pequeño quejido con su nombre, que le incita todavía más.

Una mano, hábil, circundea su pezón, práctica adquirida por Tony desde que comprobó su sensibilidad en esa zona. La otra, igualmente diestra, apreta la cinturilla de bóxer, atrayéndole contra él. Para ese momento está prácticamente duro, y responde más abiertamente a las caricias de Tony.

—Nos descubrirán —y su tono de voz le demuestra que no está en condición suficiente para echarse atrás.

Él tampoco, y Steve pone una mano en su boca cuando introduce la mano en sus pantalones, bajo su ropa interior y los pantalones de pijama prestados por Clint, masturbándole.

—Tenemos que ser silenciosos —le susurra, y ambos se funden en un beso rápido.

La excitación de Tony crece al darse cuenta de que Steve sigue sus caricias, consiguiendo su propósito; relajarle. Ya no mira a todos lados, intranquilo por la posible presencia del resto escuchándoles en el lugar, sino que se deja llevar por él y la mano con la que cubre la tela abultada y, posteriormente, baja con la ayuda de sus propias piernas hasta sus rodillas. La única iluminación entre ambos, casi oculta por las mantas, solo les deja ver las expresiones del contrario, las mantas cubren la actividad bajo sus torsos y en el silencio de la granja se escuchan sus respiraciones agitadas y el intento de cama gruñir bajo sus movimientos.

—Tony... —Y el nombrado se siente por demás dichoso, con las facciones relajadas de Steve dejándose llevar por él.

Gimen en la boca del contrario, al tiempo que las manos de ambos encuentran el miembro del otro, otorgándose placer mutuamente. Tony quiere erguirse, colocarse a horcajadas de Steve y tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo, besar todo el recorrido desde sus labios hasta sus pezones, uno por uno los cuadraditos de su torso.

—Quiero meterte en mi boca y escucharte gemir tan alto que- que —se detiene en un largo sonido que queda acallado por un pequeño pinchazo de Steve en su culo, a modo de aviso.

—Tony, no sigas hablando, sabes que-

— ¿Lo mucho que te pone mi voz? —Murmura Tony, ocultando la luz del reactor al pegar sus cuerpos. En ningún momento sus manos bajan el ritmo, y a modo de reafirmación, Tony abandona su miembro para dirigirlo bajo el suyo, acaparando sus testículos—. ¿Lo mucho que disfrutas cuando te hablo así, y te corres para mí? Eres tan hermoso cuando lo haces.

—Tony, por favor —la luz puede ser azulada, pero bien sabe que sus mejillas estarán tan rojas como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

¿Por favor? No especifica qué pide.

—Quiero tu polla en mi boca, quiero saborearte otra vez —susurra algo sobre « _sabor_ » y « _exquisito_ », pero Steve no comprende muy bien sus palabras, imaginándolo—. Meterla toda de una vez, calentarla con mi boca y después masturbarte mientras lamo y chupo la punta, mientras me agarras el pelo y araño tus muslos con mi barba, lamiéndote, ¿qué dices, Steve? ¿Quieres eso?

Solo consigue una contestación estrangulada, que Tony toma como una afirmación, ronroneando en su cuello, besando una marca que dejó antes.

—Eres tan desvergonzado —hace el intento de reprender Steve, pero está sonriendo, y Tony lo toma como un cumplido.

Tony sisea, como si de verdad alguno fuera a callarse o detenerse, y Steve junta ambos miembros, rozándolos a la vez. La mano de Tony se desplaza hacia su cintura, tan estrecha a comparación a sus hombros, que besa en el momento.

— ¿Te encanta, verdad? —Pronuncia Steve, más ido que cuerdo—. Esto aquí, el que uno de ellos pueda venir y encontrarnos de esta manera.

No consigue una respuesta, y no puede ver la cara de Tony, oculta bajo su quijada. Sus testículos se tensan, advirtiendo que no durará mucho más, al tiempo que sus gemidos, los de ambos, son menos y menos reprimidos.

—Nos van a escuchar —advierte, sabiendo que Tony también está cerca.

La mano que queda entre sus cuerpos cubre el corazón, el reactor de su pareja, maravillado como siempre lo está por la maravilla que es.

—Pues déjales escuchar, gime —dice, con los ojos cerrados y en otro plano de la percepción sensible—, déjales constancia de lo mucho que te amo.

Tony se paraliza al momento, y Steve respira pausadamente, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Oh —suelta Tony, tragando grueso, mirándose a los ojos como si no tuviera su mano aferrada a su trasero ni él les estuviera masturbando en un sofá-cama en el salón de la granja de su amigo perdida de la mano de Dios.

Como si no acabase de decirle que le ama en el momento más inapropiado de todos.

—Tony... —Quiere hablar como personas Steve, pero solo sale un jadeo ahogado.

Tony _no sabe dónde meterse_. Ni dónde meter sus pensamientos. Le explotan como si no lo hubiera pensado tantas veces ya que se escondía en su taller con la música a todo volumen intentando no oírse a sí mismo. Una realidad tan manifiesta para él, algo que había aceptado, y se había prometido guardar en secreto, porque Steve no podía sentir lo mismo. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar, cómo iba a _amarle_? Y menos iba a hacerlo ahora, después de poner en peligro al mundo entero y a la familia que habían formado. Está perdiendo su respiración, siente una opresión en el pecho —y no, no es la mano que se cierra sobre él— y un deseo inamovible de quedarse donde está contra la imparable necesidad de correr lejos de Steve.

—Yo también te amo, Tony —asegura Steve, con el aliento perdido de igual manera.

Y ya está. Eso, su mano en su miembro, todo hace a Tony correrse sin contención ni posibilidad. Steve lo hace momentos después, sin separarse de él un ápice, manteniéndole todo lo cerca que puede. Gimotea, con cierta displicencia por el agarre —y Tony se da cuenta de ello en ese momento— fuerte que mantiene en su trasero, manteniéndose completamente sujeto a él sin posibilidad de dejarle ir.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, acariciando la marca, seguramente roja, de sus uñas y dedos sobre la carne. Steve gime con ello—, perdona, perdona.

Ambos yacen, dejándose caer malamente en el espacio que tienen, con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Te quiero tanto, Tony —reitera Steve, todo ojos azules y reales afirmando sus palabras. Ambos con una sonrisa imposible de negar en sus rostros.

Besa su hombro, recargándose en él. La temperatura en el lugar desciende según su sudor queda adherido a la cama y el cansancio les pesa. Steve intenta subir su ropa interior, Tony se yergue para buscar un par de pañuelos o algo con lo que limpiarse.

— ¿Qué le diremos a Clint sobre las sospechosas manchas en las mantas —Steve mira cómo Tony se sube el pantalón— y su ropa?

—Poluciones nocturnas.

Steve suelta una risa, y Tony le continúa con otra. El silencio pesa, esta vez sin incomodidad, y Steve sube de nuevo las mantas, cuando la temperatura desciende. Tony no intenta negárselo, y se deja hacer cuando sus brazos le rodean y vuelven a ponerse en cucharita.

—Lo conseguiremos. Juntos —afirma Steve, y besa su pelo.

La palabra reverbera en la cabeza de ambos. _Juntos_.


	3. 2016

Solo se dejan de besar un momento, cuando la necesidad de aire sobrepasa a la de besarse, y después vuelven a hundirse entre los cojines y sábanas, con suspiros apagados en una luz ambiental. La cena ha sido espectacular; un lugar reservado para ambos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, con privacidad suficiente, comida si bien elaborada y algo compleja, exquisita, y la seguridad de no haber miradas indiscretas que pudieran importurnarles. Perfecto.

Perfecto.

Así se besan, entre las sábanas del cuarto de Steve en el Complejo. Una habitación demasiado sencilla, pequeña para el gusto de Tony, pero a la cual no niega su encanto, amenizada con las pinturas de Steve y su estilo práctico, en ocasiones tendente a lo anticuado. Él sigue prefiriendo su espacio en la Torre, aunque ninguno de los Vengadores quiera ya vivir en ella. Unos se han ido y, aquellos que han quedado, se han retirado de vuelta a su hogar o se han ido a vivir al Complejo. Él también, se supone, y tiene su propio espacio que es demasiado ajeno, añorando siempre la comodidad de su querida Torre, la tecnología creada por él que hay ahí, la cercanía de su taller, Friday, Dum-E y un Roomba con comportamientos destructivos.

—Tony —llama Steve, en algún momento, y besa su pecho, como tantas otras veces ha hecho.

Steve rodea la marca que el reactor ha dejado, besándola una vez, dos, y después se dispone a tocar uno de sus pezones. Tony suspira, alza las caderas y busca las suyas. Los toques que se dan uno a otro resuenan conocidos, ya experimentados y, a su vez, experimentados en el movimiento que dan. Seguros.

—Steve —responde Tony, en automático.

O quizá, más inseguros que nunca.

La cama se hunde bajo el peso de ambos, y Steve va bajando sus besos y suaves mordidas a lo largo de su torso, tratando de reproducir la técnica que Tony siempre utiliza en él, y que no podría reproducir lo mucho que le complace. Las manos de Tony se enredan en su pelo al llegar al inicio del bello púbico, sujetando sus muslos para abrir sus piernas y poder colocarse entre ellas. El miembro de su pareja no está completamente erguido, no aún, apenas llevan suficiente tiempo en ello, así que lo toma con su mano, con delicadeza, y baja y sube el prepucio tomándose el tiempo oportuno.

Tony suspira, con un deje de complacencia. No obstante, el ceño fruncido no sale de su cara. Steve apreta los labios, acariciando sus piernas justo antes de besar el glande. Tony exhala por la nariz, y el agarre en su pelo se afirma, no obstante sin empujarle.

— ¿Lo hacemos hoy? —Pregunta, tras los movimientos de Steve, que acarician la piel de su entrepierna, sus testículos y comprueba que su miembro está más firme.

—Está bien —asiente, y entrecerrando los ojos, chupa suavemente la punta.

Era una bonita cita, eso es algo innegable. Una caminata disfrutando de las vistas de Nueva York, tomados de la mano y buscando temas de conversación que dar de sí; un par de comentarios sobre la evolución de los nuevos Vengadores, la invitación para ir a cenar en Navidad a la casa de Clint esperando _que no se repita lo de la última vez_ , una noticia sobre corrupción política que vieron cenando en la televisión. De nuevo algo sobre el Complejo. Una bonita cena, seguida de un bonito paseo bajo las estrellas neoyorquinas.

Steve se recarga sobre su propio brazo cuando se yergue, abandonando su boca el miembro de Tony. Busca besarle de nuevo, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo al tiempo que las manos de Tony se pasean por todo lo que puede abarcar de su espalda, ocultándose bajo su gran cuerpo cuando tiene que reptar abajo para alcanzar su trasero, que masajea y apreta deliberadamente, siguiendo el patrón suficiente con el que sus entrepiernas se buscan una a la otra.

—Tony —repite Steve, y se levanta sobre él, posando, sin llegar a presionar, una mano en el lugar donde estaba su reactor.

Se estira para alcanzar la mesita, sobre la que Tony tenía ya preparado el bote de lubricante. Éste está con los ojos cerrados, lamiendo el espacio entre sus pectorales mientras acaricia sin hacer demasiada fuerza su culo, y Steve se permite unos momentos para admirarle. Para recorrer con maravilla el contorno de su cuerpo perdiéndose bajo él, sus pestañas ocultando sus ojos, su barba de candado presionando contra él, la forma en la que se entrega a él. Y Steve siente un nudo en su garganta, queriendo tragarlo con disimulo, inspirando hondamente y recordándose a sí mismo que tiene que dejar de obsesionarse con ello, que se solucionará tarde o temprano y que debe mantener la mayor naturalidad  posible hasta que todo pase y entonces pueda hablar de ello.

Por el momento regresa con él, y le besa con un atisbo de rudeza que Tony no pasa por alto, al igual que las caricias que le otorga, cómo se sienten funcionales pero no completas.

Las estrellas neoyorquinas pasaban mucho más rápido a través de la ventanilla del coche, sobre la que Tony estaba recargado, observándolas. Si había demasiado silencio, era algo que Happy no iba a comentar. Una bonita cena, con un final feliz. Visión les había recibido con un saludo de buenas noches, resguardando el exterior del Complejo a través de la ventana. Por lo demás, todo estaba en silencio. Ambos se habían encaminado al cuarto de Steve, de la mano, sin palabras de por medio.

—Ah —cree pronunciar Tony, y los dos dedos de Steve saben bien dónde y cómo tocar.

También sabe que le gusta algo tosco, y la cantidad de lubricante es un poco escasa, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño. Steve se masturba con la vista ante él mientras hace lo propio con Tony, besando la piel de sus piernas al tiempo que trabaja por dilatarle y presionando en los lugares correctos. Éste se masturba a sí mismo, con Steve entre sus piernas, y muchas cosas llenando la cabeza de ambos. Cierra los ojos, pretendiendo dejarse llevar, como tantas veces en el pasado, por el placer. Tres dedos en su interior mutan en vacío y, a continuación, el miembro de Steve presiona en su entrada.

—Hazlo —exhala, frunciendo el ceño, obligándose a destensarse.

No es doloroso. Nunca lo había sido, y no iba a empezar a serlo a ahora. No le duele. Sacude sus pensamientos —que no es capaz de dejar desaparecer entre caricias— y se centra en el momento, masturbándose con la expresión de Steve, concentrado. Le llena con una lentitud, quizá, demasiado apresurada, abriéndose paso con cierta impaciencia, pero Tony disfruta el pasar algo rudo, experimentando una sensibilidad mayor. Steve alza con su propia fuerza sus caderas, y comienza a mover las suyas, cuando los pequeños quejidos de Tony se convierten en suspiros de placer.

Ambos sabían cómo iba a terminar la cena; de la mejor manera posible. Steve, con el traje deshecho aún sobre su cuerpo, se paseaba con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y recogiendo entre quejas su desorden, mientras él estaba sentado, desnudo, en el borde de la cama. Hicieron falta varios minutos para que Steve ordenase suficiente para su gusto la ropa sobre una silla, antes de estar ambos desnudos y con sus manos tocando el cuerpo contrario. Palabras demasiado irrelevantes como para recordarlas ahora entre un beso rápido, otro juguetón, el siguiente más profundo, con sensación de incompleto, y el falso intento de un cuarto, alejado con disgusto por parte de ambos de razones propias cada uno.

—Steve —habla de nuevo, y le atrae en un beso, uno después de tantos como ya se han dado, profundo y conocedor.

El rostro de Steve cambia, Tony lo sabe aunque no sabría indicar qué. Continúa en el mismo ritmo, no cambia ni la postura —aún sosteniendo sus caderas con su fuerza, y Tony dispone un momento para admirar su capacidad— ni la velocidad, pero la forma en que sus ojos brillan hacia él, en la que acaricia su cuerpo, se nota diferente.

Continúa penetrándole, aumentando el ritmo sin dejar de sujetar sus piernas, con la intención de subir una sobre su hombro. Su ceño fruncido se cierne sobre él de nuevo, y besa sus labios queriendo imprimir un sentimiento indescifrable, al cuál ni siquiera él mismo podría ponerle un nombre. Tony saborea como siempre hace, encontrándolo, bien insípido, bien empalagoso, y acariciando su clavícula, utiliza fuerza suficiente para hacerle moverse y quedar tumbado en el colchón.

Steve suspira, recoge un poco las piernas para mejorar su propio impulso, pero las manos de Tony se acomodan en su pecho y le obliga a aceptar el ritmo que él impone. Se mece, primero con lentitud, alzando sus caderas pero sin dejar en ningún momento que salga de él, para después regresarle de nuevo. Las manos de su pareja se pasean, junto a su mirada de brillo apagado, por sus caderas, y torso, acariciando sus brazos con la misma maravilla que el primer día, cortina de humo que no llega a ocultar algo bajo ella.

Finge — _finge_ — una sonrisa a Steve, cuya respuesta son unos dientes apretados y manos tocando los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre los que se inclina al aumentar el ritmo a su gusto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Cuestiona, atreve, con verdadera preocupación, mirándole a los ojos.

Entonces Steve aparta su mirada y sonríe. Pero no es una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad. Tony sabe que su rostro ha demostrado su disgusto por la reacción causada, y Steve pasa de nuevo a la mirada anterior, maravillada con la mano en la cicatriz de su pecho, acariciando todo su torso con esa expresión, pero lejana en pensamiento.

—Nada —responde, y Tony sabe que no es así.

—Steve... —Quiere ser serio, pero por el alzar de sus caderas del contrario resulta en un suspiro más sensual que autoritario, sin conseguir una respuesta útil.

Son dos momentos que no tiene para pensar, Steve coloca ambas manos en su trasero, le sujeta lo que considera suficiente, y empele en él con la misma intensidad que Tony siempre le pide, solo que esta vez Tony no lo desea y Steve tampoco. Ambos hacen el intento de besarse, Tony le corta con un gemido y continúa sus movimientos, meciéndose al ritmo uno de otro con el que compasan sus acciones.

Steve desea muchas cosas, piensa en tantas y cualquier momento junto a Tony acrecenta todo lo demás. Su mirada se nubla —y no es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos—, cuando _necesita_ decirlo. Tan real, tan seguro, tan simple.

—Siempre te voy a amar, Tony.

Tan directo que parece irreal, inseguro pero certero, sin dar ninguna especificación entre la compleja trama que formulan sus palabras de significado sinuoso.

Un escalofrío recorre a Tony, cierra los ojos por la sensación de lejanía que siente, la distancia que no sabe si es solamente cosa de su imaginación, o si es real y es culpa suya o de Steve o de ambos. Pero esto no detiene en ningún momento los movimientos de ninguno, y poco después, el miembro de Steve toca el lugar correcto y hace que Tony se venga sobre sus abdómenes, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y jadeando en cierta medida, sacudiendo las gotas de semen, cuya mano se une a la de Steve y es entonces cuando ambos se miran, sin dilucidar nada entre ello.

Puede sentir cómo Steve sale de él para correrse en su espalda, aferrándose a su cuerpo y empujándole contra él, con una dura expresión que hace el inane intento de ablandarse. Pero falla en su propósito —Steve sabe que ha fallado— y cuando se deja caer sobre él, abraza a Tony con toda la fuerza que es capaz de reunir, tocado todavía del orgasmo, pero no lo suficiente para ocultarse en el hombro de Tony.

La cena era perfecta. La caminata, preciosa. La noche habría de terminar como debía. Nada extraño, nada que no hubieran hecho antes. Steve alcanza a guardar —ordenado de él— el lubricante en su sitio y conseguir que Tony no se limpiase directamente con las mantas. Ninguno siquiera ha querido exponerlo en su voz interior, pero ambos saben que están evitando la mirada del otro.

Después de una ducha, en la que quizá pasara más tiempo del necesario —y espera que el agua haya limpiado el rastro de sus lágrimas—, apaga las luces del baño y sale a la habitación, donde Tony yace sobre la cama, únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama que siempre tiene por su habitación. Abre las mantas y repta junto a él, dándole la espalda. Están en silencio, creyendo que el contrario está dormido por largos minutos, en los que Steve se cuestiona todos sus actos, el qué pasará en el futuro, qué descubrirá al día siguiente, cómo acabar-. Pero no, Steve no puede siquiera creer que esto pueda terminar algún día.

No está seguro de si Tony está o no dormido, y está tentado a comprobarlo, hasta que una mano se apoya en su espalda y, en pequeñas caricias, baja a su cintura y un cuerpo se acerca al suyo.

—Steve —murmura. Incluso duda que lo haya escuchado.

— ¿Si? —Espera que no haya percibido la angustia, respirando hondamente.

—Te quiero.


	4. 2017

« _Yo también lo era_ ».

Se pregunta por qué se tortura de esta manera, por qué no deja de reproducirse en su mente una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. La habitación es oscura y aún más lo son las pesadillas, y no quiere volver a dormir, no otra vez. Y no se detiene nunca, jamás deja de regresar las mismas palabras a su mente. Puede escucharlas tan claramente como la primera vez —más incluso, o quizá solamente se está volviendo loco— y, día tras día, están siempre presentes. Tanto como el vacío a su lado.

Sabía que no acabaría bien. Se reprende por ello, odia las decisiones que ha tomado y discute consigo mismo todo lo que pudo haberse evitado con una explicación razonable. Se cuestiona por qué no confió en Tony, y las respuestas que encuentra son dolorosamente egoístas, dirigidas a su miedo personal y sus inseguridades. Tan rudo como siempre ha aparentado ser, asustado por perder lo que más quería, a la persona que realmente conocía esa fachada de dureza. Y, sin embargo, queriendo evitarlo lo ha perdido todo.

«Todo no», se recuerda. Pero al momento siguiente es Tony quien entra a su mente, y la Guerra Civil y Siberia. Fue un alivio escuchar las noticias horas después, cuando apareció en la televisión trajeado, en las Naciones Unidas, junto a Thaddeus Ross, con marcas de la batalla en su piel y una falsa sonrisa que le obligó a salir de la sala donde se encontraba junto a sus compañeros. Su intención en ningún momento habría sido dañarle el traje como para dejarle abandonado en Siberia, y culpa a la adrenalina entonces de cualquier acción cometida.

Exhala, agotado como siempre parece estar, y se yergue en la cama. Es un lugar sucio y, tras tanto tiempo acostumbrado al Complejo, parece haber recordado algún tiempo anterior, en el que dormía sobre las mismas sábanas un año tras otro. Ahora cambia cada dos o tres días, ni tan siquiera de cama sino de cuidad. No hay verdadero silencio, afuera hay un ir y venir constante de coches con los que podría dormir si no tuviera su mente llena de pensamientos que le gritan, y hay alguien en la cocina.

Podría alertarse y salir a ver quién husmea en el apartamento, pero confía en que Natasha o Sam estén pululando por la casa, igual que él. Se queda sentado en la cama, cuestionándose qué está haciendo y a dónde piensa ir si se levanta a esas horas —y no sabe qué hora es, pero no suficiente—. No va a mirar el reloj del móvil. No otra vez.

Duda si Tony lo ha guardado o tirado, quizá destrozado y si algún día llama —algo que teme hacer— se encuentre con un número vacío al otro lado. En momentos como este lo coge de la mesita, examinándolo sin demasiada certeza sobre qué está haciendo. No lo sabe, y es cuando cae una lágrima que decide dejarlo de nuevo, no esperar recibir algo que no supo cuidar. Exhala de nuevo, dando una mirada cansada a la habitación. La silla tiene su traje dispuesto encima, para cuando partan al día siguiente, estar ya preparado.

—Deja eso ahí, ven —y es cuando Tony le toma por el cuello, le atrae en un beso, y la ropa cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Steve puede soñar con ello tanto dormido como despierto. Con vocablos y expresiones pícaras para conseguir algo de él;

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hicieses —dice Tony, lamiendo y succionando, mirando hacia arriba con un destello de lujuria que nadie sería capaz de reclamar.

Esa capacidad para, con sus movimientos, engatusar a cualquiera a aquello que desearía. El plano sexual queda relegado en un espacio al lado, al rememorar sus escapadas de reuniones aparentemente importantes, a las cuáles no asistía porque Pepper era demasiado responsable de todo, y en su lugar salían a caminar como cualquier transeúnte por Nueva York. Caminaban de la mano en Central Park, hacían la cursilería de comprar un par de helados —solo para que Tony hiciese algún comentario al respecto, o en su defecto, hiciera garganta profunda a un pobre ~~agraciado~~ polo de nata— y dar de comer a los patos.

No necesitaban salir de casa para divertirse. Las noches de película —sábado noche, y después un poco de amor antes de irse a dormir—, los maratones de series y las tardes de _Cocina fácil con Mar Velita; Videotutoriales para niños_ y la consecuente ayuda de Dum-E con el extintor y el Roomba atascándose por la mierda del suelo. Los intentos por aprender a bailar, las «clases» de Tony para poder exhibirse en algún evento público, como cuando iban a cenar en una recaudación de fondos o, simplemente, porque era verano, y hacía calor, y poner música cutrona y bailar en mitad del salón parecía buena idea.

—FRIDAY, pon en ambiente —y es cuando comienza el verdadero baile, ese en el que las manos discurren por donde no deberían hacerlo. Lo que ocurre cuando la noche cae, la luz es suave y la música lenta.

Steve suelta una risa, que nunca llega a serlo, triste, y cubre sus ojos con las manos. Piensa en lo que aún queda, en lo que le deparará el futuro, y cómo meses antes también pensaba en ello, en las consecuencias de sus ocultaciones que ahora sufre. Tony sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, y no le culpa. Había tratado por todas las formas posibles evadir que notase nada, continuar con su vida. Su plan era regresar a su amigo, solucionar el problema mayor y ya después confesarle todo a Tony. Nunca había querido mentirle, jamás fue su intención, actuó sobre la marcha y Tony sabía algo, desde el mismo momento en el que entró por la puerta después de la caída de Shield.

Quiere salir del cuarto, tomar un vaso de agua y quizá caminar pos las calles hasta que despunte el alba. ¿A esas horas? Tampoco podrá acudir en la mañana, y es el momento ideal para no ser molestado ni reconocido. Pero alguien sigue fuera, y es la voz de Sam la que le confirma que no hay nadie durmiendo en el apartamento. Natasha responde en bajo, no comprende muy bien qué ha dicho, pero por la respuesta de Sam —« _Lo sé, pero es imposible obligar a nadie a ser feliz. Solamente podemos apoyarle_ »— y decide definitivamente que no saldrá del cuarto.

En su lugar termina cediendo a sus impulsos, y consulta la hora en el teléfono. La luz azul brilla y le molesta, parpadeando para cerciorarse de leer bien una hora tan intempestiva, soltar un quejido de disgusto, y dejarse caer en la cama otra vez. Sam y Nat saben que está despierto, no merece la pena fingir.

_—Steve, ¿estás seguro? ¿Steve? —Preguntaba en alguna ocasión Tony, en su mirada verdadera preocupación._

_Y su respuesta salía demasiado cortante, haciéndole creer que su preocupación le molestaba;_

_—Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?_

Tony se hace delante y no se conforma demasiado con el beso siguiente —faltan piezas en el puzzle—, pero igualmente continúa sin dejar paso a pensamientos innecesarios. Es ese momento en el que decide que es suficiente, y reemplaza los dedos por su miembro.

Sobre la cama, Steve palmea el suyo. No está duro ni tampoco completamente laxo, está ahí, interesado por el camino que sus pensamientos parecen desear llevar por esa noche. Y no es la primera, para su completa vergüenza, calor y posterior humillación propia. Se acaricia tenuemente; es casi una caricia involuntaria sin propósito que la proximidad de una calentura acercándose.

— _Steve... —Gime, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, Tony en su oído._

Y Steve baja sus pantalones y bóxer, echando atrás la cabeza, cerrando los ojos creyendo que así la culpabilidad de tocarse con las imágenes grabadas en su retina de su amor, al que traicionó, se esfumará.

— _Tony —_ cree escuchar.

Pero no hace caso a las voces lejanas, al tono que no ha podido olvidar, por mucho alcohol que haya querido hacer entrar a su organismo esa noche. Sigue moviéndose contra la espalda de su acompañante, penetrando con una rudeza y frialdad poco característica en él, jadeando por el esfuerzo y haciéndole soltar gemidos que le recuerdan a un tiempo pasado que no quería volver a pisar. Ha intentado por todos los medios de hacer su vida, aceptar algo que siempre creyó que estaría preparado si sucediese —había caído demasiadas veces en la traición de personas que le querían— pero al parecer no había sido así. Intentaba no beber, mantener su cabeza ocupada en otras razones como el liderazgo de los Vengadores o el bienestar de Industrias Stark.

Hay ocasiones en las que Steve queda embobado observando un televisor, en el que Tony Stark sale por razones diversas. Sucesos políticos de trascendencia más bien menor, obras de caridad o innovaciones de la empresa, programas del corazón. Se siente tan orgulloso por él, tan sobrepasado por sus capacidades. Está más concentrado que nunca, podría controlar el mundo si así lo quisiese, con la diligencia y fuerte porte que presenta.

No que realmente lleguen imágenes muy candentes a su entrepierna, el mero toque hace que despierte y mantenga un placer suficientemente aceptable para ser agradable. Steve querría poder hablarle, un día presentarse de improvisto en el Complejo, abalanzarse a él y recordarle que el hogar de su boca es la suya. En la sala de reuniones, así fuese ante cualquiera que estuviera presente, escuchar a Tony gemir su nombre una vez más y hacer el amor como tantas otras veces creyeron hacerlo. Y ahora duda que alguna fuese cierta. Todo era un amor adolescente, desbocado en ocasiones, tranquilo en otras pero siempre con la presencia de esa necesidad de agradar al contrario, con miedo a no conseguirlo.

Puede encontrar la idea de Tony sobre él o viceversa. Quiere que vuelva a correrse en su boca y escucharle gemir su nombre; quiere sentir su peso encima y su presencia en todos lados, susurros de palabras que provoquen sonrojo hasta su pecho y esconderse en el hueco de su hombro para poder oler el fuerte aroma de colonia cara.

El suave aroma de vainilla.

_—Steve_ —pronuncia, y jura por toda su vida que jamás ha cometido un fallo mayor.

Su acompañante se mantiene en estatismo, y habla con resignación.

— ¿Steve? ¿Tu ex, en serio? —Dice, y continúa—. El bastardo del Capitán América, «ídolo americano».

Está por contestar su tono sarcástico, con los dientes apretados y sus uñas clavándose. El _ídolo americano_ , que murió para salvar a los suyos únicamente para encontrarse, a su regreso décadas después, que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, y que nada quedaba de ello. Siente una ira —y el alcohol quizá tenga que ver con ello— que tiene dos opciones para aplacar, y termina decidiéndose por la que considera menos destructiva. Stark gruñe contra la espalda de su acompañante, quien abre un poco más las piernas para darle mejor acceso. Así que sus caderas toman un ritmo que, antes jadeando, ahora no sabe lo que puede estar soltando, solo sabe que bajo él, los gemidos llenan la habitación, y se está descargando contra alguien inocente.

Steve se viene con el susurro lejano de un nombre que, por otra parte, no lo es. El orgasmo no es largo ni es el mejor que ha tenido, intenta alargarlo lo máximo posible, manchando un poco la tela del pantalón y la de la camiseta interior que lleva.

Tony cae rendido junto a la otra persona, sacando el condón con habilidad que creía extinta y después regula su respiración, mirando al techo. Suda como pocas veces lo ha hecho, y todavía no está muy seguro de qué acaba de pasar. No tiene ni idea si la persona a su lado ha llegado o no al orgasmo, y en ese momento, tampoco le interesa.

Una humillación incontenible, vergüenza propia se apodera de ambos.

Steve sube se limpia con las mejillas ardiendo por lo que acaba de pasar, y se recoloca rápido la ropa.

Tony prácticamente escapa de la habitación, coge su ropa y sale desnudo del cuarto, vistiéndose por el pasillo. No le interesa quién estaba con él, no tiene ningún nombre posible, y el qué hace en un hotel en mitad de Washington tampoco está muy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Al día siguiente saldrá un nuevo escándalo por el regreso a una vida amorosa que, desde su relación con el Capitán, todos habían especulado si volvería o no a ella.

Y lo peor es que no saben nada de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, y el miedo a morir con la eterna pregunta no deja indiferente a ninguno de los dos;

¿Volverán a verse de nuevo?


	5. Infinito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer os indico que estaría situado en el año 2030, aproximadamente.
> 
> Y sí, ya sé que es "Unión Europea", no "Confederación Europea". ¿Esto es un fanfic no? ¡Pues toma headcanon!

Su oído mejorado le permitiría escuchar el ascensor cerrarse y sus pasos acercándose antes de oír su voz, por encima del ruido de la televisión.

— _¡Ya llegué_! _—_ Pero eso no evitaría que le agradase volver a escucharla.

Pasos se acercarían hacia la cocina, donde el _Canal Cocina_ estaría puesto de fondo, un olor dulce y apetitoso que ya habría notado mientras se adentraba.

— _Hey_ —saludaría—, _¿qué tal el nuevo proyecto_?

Tony resoplaría divertido, orgulloso por la explicación siguiente de cómo habría conseguido potenciar el aerodeslizador de las turbinas del automóvil con éxito. Pepper le habría llamado horas atrás para concretar una junta directiva, bastante rutinaria, sobre la demanda masiva de transformadores de energías limpias que habrían estado manteniendo desde hacía un par de años.

 _—Creo que mañana pronto iré para terminar de diseñar el nuevo modelo de reactores a gran escala, no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza_ —añadiría, dejando su chaqueta colgada del perchero, antes de adentrarse completamente en la cocina—. _¿Qué cocinas? Huele genial_.

Steve se movería ágilmente de un lado a otro, con el horno encendido y los ingredientes dispersados a lo largo de la encimera.

— _He probado a hacer la receta que te enseñé anoche_ —le comentaría, y asentiría sin recordar qué le había enseñado. Tony haría un comentario, nuevamente, sobre cómo le admiraría por ensuciarse él tanto y, sin embargo, mantener la cocina tan recogida—. _Espero que esta vez no se me queme._

Se apoyaría de la encimera de la isla, sin cruzarla a su espacio. Steve ignoraría deliberadamente su mirada, con una sutilidad que haría a Tony esconder una sonrisa, conocedor. En su lugar, Steve sacaría una taza del estante y la posaría frente a él junto a la jarra de café caliente de la cafetera. No haría, no obstante, contacto visual en ningún momento, regresando al postre entre sus manos, terminando de prepararlo.

— _¿Has pensado qué harás después de acabar el proyecto_? —Le preguntaría, demasiado casual.

Tony respondería sincero, saboreando el café que, fuera cual tiempo fuese, adoraría degustar. Le comentaría sus planes sobre continuar con más proyectos enfocados a la renovación de las energías, dejando la evolución del automóvil aparcada hasta que la Confederación Europea pusiese en marcha una reorganización de las vías de comunicación, especialmente carreteras.

— _¿Tú qué tal, qué has hecho toda la tarde? —_ Preguntaría, y Steve se tensaría unos instantes, antes de responder.

— _Nada, estuve leyendo un poco, terminé el retrato de Peter y salí a comprar algo para enmarcarlo_ —comentaría—. _Que por cierto, ¿no queda papel de regalo? Pensé que había sobrado del cumpleaños de Scott,_

Steve se detendría cuando escuchase a Tony suspirar, conmovido. Sonreiría, afectado también, con ello, y aprovecharía el momento de mutismo para terminar de meter el bizcocho en el horno, programándolo. Finalmente se daría la vuelta, encarándole. Vería a Tony, con una sonrisa melancólica, contorneando con un dedo  la taza de café.

— _Se ha hecho tan mayor que..._ —Tony sonreiría, y reiría, recordando cuando un puñado de años atrás habría acudido con May a la graduación de Peter.

Steve se apoyaría del otro lado de la isla, rememorando igualmente, en específico la persecución a un «intruso» y el espíritu sobreprotector que ambos llevaron al conocer que era la pareja de Peter.

 _—No puedo creer que vaya a casarse ya_.

Steve pondría una mano sobre la suya, llamando su atención. Acariciaría los dedos entre los suyos, apoyándose en la encimera y dejándole hablar.

— _Para mí siempre será mi pequeño_ —afirmaría, respondiendo a las caricias de Steve con las suyas.

Tony mutaría su sonrisa a un rictus ladino, deseando afirmar que, desde luego, Steve tendría una capacidad innegable para cambiar el tema.

— _¿Así que saliste de la Torre?_

— _A comprar el marco, ya te lo dije_.

Sonreiría de lado, aguantando las ganas de decirlo directamente. Observaría, en su lugar, cómo Steve evitaría su mirada limpiando la encimera, abriendo el lavavajillas. Con la taza vacía en las manos, rodearía la isla que les separase, y dejaría la misma en su lugar correspondiente, ayudando a recoger los útiles de cocina. Primeramente sería un movimiento sencillo, tan simple como acercarse a Steve para alcanzar un plato. En el momento siguiente acariciaría no-tan-sutilmente su culo.

— _Tony... —_ Pero en su intento de firmeza, Tony sería capaz de escuchar más.

— _No he hecho nada_ —se disculparía, con una sonrisa que Steve vería por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando tuviera que acercarse de nuevo a él sería mucho menos sutil, dejándole un beso fugaz en el hombro y, al girarse hacia él para pedirle que se detuviera, le tomaría con su mano libre del mentón para presionar otro beso en sus labios. Se separaría para ver cómo Steve abriría lentamente los ojos, como si hubiera esperado alargar ese momento.

Sacudiría su cabeza, sin eludir sin embargo la satisfacción de una pequeña sonrisa, alejándose de Tony. — _Prometimos a Sam, Nat y Bucky que iríamos a cenar con ellos hoy, tenemos que-_

Cogiendo el cazo entre las manos de Steve y dejándolo en la encimera le atraería en un beso mucho más profundo, sujetando sin demasiada fuerza su cara, pegándose a él.

— _Eres tan hermoso —_ aseguraría, repasándole de arriba abajo con su mirada.

Steve tragaría grueso con sus palabras, y al mirar hacia abajo, con la erección que comenzaría a marcarse en los pantalones de Tony.

— _Tony no_ —advertiría, fútil intento, y le empujaría suavemente, cogiendo el trapo para limpiar la encimera queriendo evadir su escrutinio maravillado. El escrutinio de su excitación creciente.

Tony suspiraría algo entre dientes sobre «belleza» y «delicia», y besaría el cuello de Steve.

— _Solo recojamos esto antes_ —pediría, y Tony se separaría resignado pero triunfante, aceptando que tendría razón pero con un deseo de refutárselo y pedir a Friday hacer encargarse de todo.

 _—Me dueles, Steve —_ aquejaría, moviéndose con velocidad para terminar cuanto antes, y Steve reiría. Besaría nuevamente su cuello, posando sus labios ligeramente en diferentes puntos, deleitándose con su respiración cada vez más agitada _—. Es que estás tan apetitoso, tan patriótico con el delantal de la Estatua de la Libertad y harina en la barba, quiero morderte a ver si sabes tan dulce como pareces porque-_

 _—Sé lo que intentas —_ detendría Steve, con su ligero sonrojo característico de un aumento de su temperatura, pues sus palabras solo conseguirían agotar su paciencia, deseando abalanzarse sobre él y llevarle en volandas hasta la habitación.

Secaría apenas sus manos antes de encarar a Tony y acaparar uno el espacio del otro. Tomaría sus brazos con cierta fuerza, que relajaría al deslizarse conocedor en la boca del otro. Steve se separaría ligeramente, sin abandonar en ningún momento el cuerpo de Tony en sus manos, quien quitaría con impaciencia el delantal, ganándose un pequeño reproche por su descuido al dejarlo mal tirado sobre la isla de la cocina.

Tony le sonreiría de lado y Steve le llevaría unos pasos adelante, olvidando su desliz, besándose con un ritmo creciente, acariciando torsos y brazos, una de sus piernas ocupando parte del espacio de las del contrario. Conocedores de sus movimientos, Steve se deleitaría de las expresiones incitadoras de Tony; acariciaría con su mano —su fuerte, _gran_ mano— su mandíbula, apenas un toque cariñoso, su otra mano amasando con lentitud su culo, entrepiernas rozándose de un momento a otro y pecho con pecho.

— _Quién diría que con esa barba tan ruda podrías ser tan suave_ —comentaría, embebiéndose con los miles de recuerdos y los tantos que podrían crear, amando a ese hombre una y otra vez en cada una de ellos.

Steve le regresaría una mirada amatoria, peculiar mezcla entre fascinación y deseo, su mente en calma, dejándose llevar por la marea, y Tony inspiraría hondo, peinando su pelo con sus ojos en los azules del contrario.

— _Amo esa sonrisa_ —pronunciaría Steve, mirando sus labios y después el café de su mirada.

Y Tony reiría, esa risa de falsa vanidad —orgullo sin vano— que Steve aún no sabría decir cuánto ama y cuánto _odia_.

— _¿Si?_ —Preguntaría, como si desconociese la respuesta.

Steve querría exponer con hermosos términos la razón de ello, pero Tony le callaría con un beso largo, al tiempo que deslizaría una juguetona mano hacia arriba, bajo su camiseta. Steve sentiría una pequeña oleada de excitación con el contacto de su piel, saltando chispas como desde el primer momento que lo hicieron hubo sucedido.

No podrían determinar dónde terminaría el amor y dónde comenzaría la comprensión; y sin embargo, sus cuerpos y actos exclamarían que en ningún caso podría haber espacio al odio. La televisión se apagaría tras ellos según caminasen, tomados de la mano, hacia el interior del cuarto, separándose únicamente cuando el umbral de la puerta diese paso a un cuarto de tamaño medio, más grande que pequeño, con otra entrada adyacente al baño y una más al vestidor. La practicidad, simpleza de Steve y el ordenado desorden de Tony. Uno de los pisos más altos de la Torre, la propiedad privada en la que Tony almacenaría su tecnología, en la que trabajaría en su querido taller junto a Dum-E, y daría cobijo a aquellos compañeros que, sin querer vivir en su lugar de trabajo en el Complejo, encontrarían un tranquilo hogar donde habría estado el verdadero nido que incubó la familia. Friday se mantendría en silencio, otorgándoles privacidad.

Éste le empujaría al interior, separándose únicamente para que Steve cerrase la puerta y Tony se deshiciese de su malograda camiseta favorita, cuyas manchas de aceite serían cada vez más difíciles de sacar. Se recostaría en la cama, disfrutando del espontáneo espectáculo de Steve, observando cómo se deshiciese de su camiseta con una mirada y movimientos sensuales demasiado forzados, que provocarían risa a Tony.

— _¿Te burlas de mí?_ —Inquiriría Steve, con las manos en la cinturilla de los pantalones de andar por casa. Presionando la tela conocedor, marcándose más su erección.

Tony detendría malamente su risa, con la excitación de Steve al amagar bajar la ropa. Tras varias quejas provocdas, Steve finalmente dejaría caer los pantalones al suelo, y Tony se echaría reír, cayendo completamente sobre la cama entre carcajadas

— _Qué sexy estás, cariño_ —comentaría, entre risas—, _nada me pone más que los cuadros escoceses._

No podría menos que reír más con la expresión ruborizada de Steve, que sin embargo, se subiría sobre él, tomándole por esperada sorpresa, presionando la excitación que el tartán no podría esconder. La risa de Tony moriría entre sus labios, bajando sus caricias hacia la tela de la que se habría reído, acariciando su espalda y culo, sus muslos con su propia excitación tocando la pierna de Steve.

Steve acariciaría el reactor en su pecho, besando su cuello. El espejo junto a la cómoda reflejaría las cabelleras de ambos, la ropa regada por el suelo y el desarreglo de la cama. La chispa seguiría encendida, incluso tras tantos perdones que hubiéronse dado el uno al otro, pedido y disculpado. Tanta vida recorrida uno junto a otro, memorias sepultadas en el pasado bajo la realidad de ambos. El buen corazón, a veces impulsivo, de Steve; la culpabilidad egoísta que Tony pondría sobre sus hombros. Conocimiento del contrario, complementación de sus movimientos.

Steve rodearía con besos el reactor, atendiendo su pecho un par de veces antes de rozar uno de sus pezones. Tony suspiraría, alzando sus caderas buscando las suyas. La luz del atardecer bañaría sus cuerpos mientras la ropa dejase paso al completo desnudo, permitiendo ver el rubor de Steve y su paz, moviéndose lentamente contra él, acariciando sus costados y sacándole un sonido gutural casi inaudible, conforme. Rodarían un par de veces en la cama, cada uno con el mapa del cuerpo del otro, repasando como cartógrafos insistentes aquello que mil veces habrían explorado, y con un pequeño sonido de Tony, Steve no necesitaría más para regocijarse de ser expertos en la materia.

Tony se haría a un lado, sujetándose sobre un codo, y admiraría su cuerpo con amatorios juramentos escapando de su corazón, desde sus ojos hasta su interior, tocándose a sí mismo ante el paisaje de músculos, piel sonrosada y hermosura que tendría frente a sí. El pelo enmarañado, los labios rojizos, su pecho sonrojado y la erección entre sus piernas, deseándole.

— _No comprendo cómo cada vez que te veo así estás más hermoso_ —alabaría, moviendo firmemente su mano arriba y abajo, con la mirada de Steve en él—, _amor_.

Steve sonreiría complacido, rodando los ojos, y se movería hacia delante, imprimiendo sus labios en los suyos. Tony caería bajo su peso en el colchón, y bajo el peso de memorias al unir Steve sus erecciones, colocando una pierna entre las suyas, y masturbarles al tiempo con una mano.

Recordaría todo lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos, problemas que en algún momento pudieron llegar a creer que eran reales. Reiría contra su piel; las quejas de Clint y el incómodo momento hubiese hecho ocho años, cuando la Guerra Civil hubiera quedado en un segundo plano y la idea de no olvidar los recuerdos —los buenos— se presentase. Clint, contra todo pronóstico, habría reído con nostalgia, y después le abrazado y agradecido el sofá-cama nuevo, pidiéndoles que por favor, _no volváis a hacer algo así en mi casa_ , antes de llorar y decirles que habría echado mucho de menos todo. Tragaría grueso con el recuerdo, sonriendo a Steve, quien apoyaría una mano en su pecho.

No separaría en ningún momento sus miradas, comunicándose sin palabras como siempre serían capaces de hacerlo. Steve ralentizaría sus movimientos, tomando sus labios en un beso rápido y profundo, pero suave, con el desliz casi vago de sus lenguas apenas presente. Acariciaría su costado, reconociendo la mirada de memorias pasadas. Se erguiría sobre él, cogiendo la mano que, instintivamente, Tony colocase sobre su pierna. La apretaría, con la otra acariciando su cadera, haciéndole un cabeceo que Tony sería capaz de entender.

— _Sentí tanto que nos separásemos, que hiciéramos algo tan estúpido_ —le confesaría—. _Sé que no solo fue culpa mía, pero…_

Steve asentiría, dejándole hablar. Volvería a hacerse hacia delante, y se tumbaría a su lado. Besaría su hombro, girando con cuidado su cuerpo, volviendo a juntar sus torsos. Permitiría a Tony esconder la cabeza en su pecho, acariciar a modo de testeo su pezón y mandándole placer que ya picaba por recibir.

 — _No fue solo culpa tuya_ —le aseguraría una vez más, complementando sus palabras—. _Hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Pero pase lo que pase estaremos aquí, juntos, para afrontarlo_.

La palabra, impresa en su corazón, haría sonreírle, alzando su cabeza. Tantos años atrás no hubiera podido imaginarlo; Steve Rogers, el hombre cuyo alter ego opacaba los fallos de ser humano, fallos al igual que éste habría encontrado en él. Nunca podrían haber imaginado, ni en sus mejores anhelos anteriores, una vida así. Pepper habría repetido en la ceremonia que a ojos del mundo les tendría ahora unidos las mismas palabras; « _estáis hechos el uno para el otro»_ y, como madrina, habría procedido a pedir el brindis por los novios.

Regresaría a la realidad mordiendo con suavidad uno de los pezones en su boca, apretando el otro y girándolo con cierta fuerza. Empujaría a Steve con su cuerpo contra el colchón, abarcando con su mano el miembro del contrario y sintiendo gotear el suyo con previsión al siguiente suceso. Steve hundiría su cabeza en la almohada, cubriendo con sus manos la espalda de Tony y, a continuación, dejaría pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de su abdomen.

Acomodándose entre las piernas de Steve, sujetaría sus testículos con una mano al tiempo que succionaría la punta, junto al líquido preseminal cada vez más cuantioso, su boca salivando para recibir a Steve. Sin embargo, sus planes eran ligeramente diferentes, obligándole a separar un poco más sus piernas para succionar partes de la longitud sin meterla a la boca, masturbándola sin embargo.

— _Tus piernas son tan suaves_ —comentaría, acariciándolas con la mano libre, sujetándose del codo de la contraria— _, tan sensibles... Todo tú lo eres tanto, y sabes lo mucho que adoro escucharte, Steve._

Steve suspiraría con un sonido gutural abandonando su garganta, al sentir la barba de Tony raspar su muslo, y a continuación, el otro. Succionaría de nuevo su miembro, lamiendo el líquido segregado y ocupando con un vaivén rápido de su boca, arriba y abajo, que le dejaría demasiado cerca del borde.

— _Pensar que puede haber gente ahí fuera que crea que eres un animal insensible en la cama —_ besaría su abdomen, acariciando sus abdominales y cadera, repasando sus músculos, hablando entre lamidas y besos— _. Tan solo mírate; tu piel responde al mínimo tacto, un solo pellizco y-_

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Tony! —_ No reprimiría, el dolor de su muslo desvaneciéndose rápido y dejando únicamente el subyacente placer _—. No hables así, Tony, estoy demasiado cerca y ya sabes que-_

— _¿Lo mucho que te pone mi voz_? —Bajaría el tono Tony, irguiéndose.

Subiría, raspando su barba de candado entre suspiros hasta tener sus labios contra la oreja del contrario.

— _¿El orgullo que te da cuando te recuerdo que te quiero? Porque por todos los diablos, Steve, te amo —_ Steve gimotearía una respuesta similar, apenas dos palabros perdidos en sus manos apretando el culo de Tony, besando su clavícula—. _¿Cuándo te corres para mí sabiendo que te sientes amado? Eres hermoso cuando lo haces_.

— _Tony, por favor —_ y el nombrado se deleitaría con la mencionada expresión, que le fundiría en mayor deseo, sus ojos tan fulgentes, tan deseosos como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Y con su _por favor_ , Tony sabría exactamente qué pediría.

— _Quiero que me digas la verdad_ —reclamaría, con la sonrisa de lado, riendo por la sorpresa en Steve, haciéndole conocer las sospechas que ya habría tenido por ello—. _Sé que has estado en el Complejo entrenando con los jóvenes nuevos, y no intentes negarlo, Steve. Natasha y algunos chavales te vieron_.

Steve reiría nervioso, expresión que mutaría en una sacudida de hombros, y a continuación, de todo su cuerpo, al sentir una mano apresar su miembro erguido. Steve le hablaría sobre cómo no aguantaría más días de vacaciones, cómo habría echado de menos durante el par de semanas que llevaba pasarse por el Complejo, entrenar a los nuevos jóvenes y pelear amistosamente con alguno de los Vengadores «en reserva» —pues los Nuevos Vengadores serían los encargados de proteger diariamente el mundo—. Tony asentiría contra su cuello, conociéndole, y le dejaría ser, pues no sería la primera vez que algo así sucediese, asegurándole que estaría bien, pero que no le ocultase aquello.

Suspiraría nuevamente con la barba de Tony bajo su cuello, y de nuevo haciendo un recorrido arriba y abajo en su pecho.

— _¿Qué dices?_ —Preguntaría Tony.

Y Steve sentiría la mano acariciar, sostener, sus testículos, y seguidamente su entrada. Suspiraría por la corriente de placer que le enviaría, y Tony esperaría por su afirmación, no obstante sabiendo cómo palpar el terreno para incitarle, en una promesa —y saber— de resultados favorables, ambos miembros vibrando con excitación.

— _Tenemos que ir a la cena, Tony_ —pero su voz se cortaría con un suave gemido, y su propio deseo de hacerlo _—. Está bien, pero hay que darse pris -_

Se fundirían en un beso largo, en el que Steve acariciaría la espalda, el pecho y los brazos de Tony hasta que éste cediera a su propia impaciencia, apartándose de él para buscar el lubricante en la mesita.

— _Relájate_ —susurraría Tony en su oído, antes de hundir un beso en el pelo de su quijada, otro en sus labios, y sentir su cuerpo tensarse un poco con la entrada de los dedos un poco fríos de Tony.

Pronunciaría su nombre con la respiración un poco agitada, la mirada hambrienta de Tony y separando su mano de su entrepierna, en el intento de contener el orgasmo. Al comenzar a dar placer, mover el dedo en su interior, comenzaría a subir hacia arriba, buscando más y más contacto. Acariciaría el pelo de Tony, bajando una de sus manos a su espalda mientras se sujetase con la otra de la almohada, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios abiertos. Un segundo dedo acompañaría al primero, ante la siempre incredulidad de Tony por la facilidad de su cuerpo para aceptarle, por la forma en la que toda caricia que le diese tuviese una reacción tan positiva en él.

Se echaría atrás para admirarle arrodillado frente a él, sus suspiros acompañados de gimoteos necesitados y palabras sueltas. « _Vamos, amor, más_ ». Introduciría un tercer dedo, doblando una de las piernas de Steve para apoyarse en ella mientras sus dedos encontrarían el lugar correcto donde tocar, que eludiría para que Steve se dejase llevar, hasta el punto de exigirle que le tomase.

La excitación de Tony crecería —como siempre— con la forma en la que Steve se destensase entre sus caricias. Ya no estaría preocupado por la hora, ni por llegar pronto a una cena que bien podrían cancelar. Aún quedarían unas horas para que se diese, y si lo preguntase, Tony no estaría seguro de poder responderle que _por supuesto_ llegarían a ella.

— _Tony —_ advertiría, de nuevo sin utilidad, no obstante con desafío—. _Hazlo ya o me obligarás a hacerlo yo mismo_.

— _Impaciente_ —reiría, y Steve se abriría y abriría un poco más, vagamente, los ojos.

Al sacar los dedos de él y tomar el bote de lubricante para masturbarse a sí mismo, Steve se incorporaría, moviéndose hacia él y rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, colocando sus piernas a los laterales de las suyas, frotaría sus cuerpos juntos, aumentando la excitación de Tony al tomar con su mano la suya y masturbarle a ritmo. Tony acariciaría, intentando abarcarlas, sus musculosas piernas, buscando empujarle al cabecero de la cama donde podrían apoyarse mejor.

— _Oh, Tony..._

Gemiría Steve, al tiempo que bajase el peso de su cuerpo sobre el miembro de Tony, deslizándose con facilidad acostumbrada para él, pero aun así asombrosa. Steve se sujetaría, de sus hombros y el cabecero, mientras él besaría su clavícula, conteniéndose a penetrarle, esperando por una señal para empezar a hacerlo.

Steve se movería arriba y abajo, testeando la primera vez, la segunda con más ímpetu y una expresión mucho más abierta de placer. Tony usaría una de sus manos para masajear su culo, al tiempo que la otra acariciaría su espalda, su brazo, su cuello y, finalmente, su rostro, acunándolo en su mano, con los ojos cerrados. Una sensación de calidez se instalaría en Tony, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la cercanía, besando su cuello una vez más, las caderas de Steve aumentando el ritmo. Apretaría con fuerza el —malogrado— cabecero de la cama, para evitar tocarse a sí mismo, y Tony se escurriría bajo él, con la intención de buscar el punto que antes había eludido y tener mejor movilidad.

Iniciaría un vaivén con energía, penetrándole, ambos a ritmo, sujetando sus piernas nuevamente y opacando la cercanía de su culmen ocupando su mente con cualquier pasatiempo en el que dispensar la tarde, no siendo otro más que quedarse entre las sábanas con su amado. La expresión relajada de este se cernería sobre él de nuevo, y besaría sus labios imprimiendo la combinación de sentimientos, cuyas denominaciones serían tan poco concisas como seguras. Tony saborearía, encontrándolo familiar, la protección, en esta ocasión aderezada con un tacto de chocolate. Steve le empujaría atrás, volviendo a bajar sobre su miembro y permitiéndole flexionar las piernas, pudiendo penetrarle con mayor fuerza de esta manera, una mano manteniendo su espalda pegada al colchón.

Sonreiría genuinamente a Steve, aprovechando el cambio para proyectar sus movimientos en un ángulo ligeramente diferente, encontrando su próstata, que se encargaría desde ese momento en tocar una y otra vez, tomando las manos de Steve entre las suyas. Suspiros, quedos gemidos plácidos y los labios abiertos, Tony no creía tampoco aguantar, al igual que él, mucho más.

Steve se haría hacia delante, cayendo en su peso y sosteniéndose apenas de sus brazos temblorosos por el orgasmo a flor de piel. Su barba rasparía en el cuello y cara de Tony, encontrando apoyo en el hueco de su hombro, donde tras mirarse a los ojos, olería el aroma a colonia cara opacado por metal de Tony, a la vez que él acariciaría su cabello, embebiéndose en la vainilla del champú que habría utilizado en la mañana.

Tony abriría los ojos para, en la cómoda a varios metros, dilucidar un arcaico teléfono que ahora se hallaría colocado en un podio como si de un premio se hubiera tratado, útil de pisapapeles y recuerdo del momento del reencuentro, de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

— _Tony_ —gemiría Steve, y juraría por toda su vida que jamás podría haber tenido un éxito mayor.

Continuaría sus movimientos, gimoteándole en el oído con verdadero placer.

— _Steve_ —adularía, tomando el miembro de Steve con sus manos—; _mi ídolo, mi amor_.

Recordaría las razones por las que le idolatraría; y no solo por haber estrellado en el Ártico un avión que salvó a gran cantidad de personas. No. Sino por el hombre que, pese a todo lo sucedido después, habría sido capaz de rehacer una vida, la suya y la de ambos. El hombre cuya fuerza de voluntad, por mucho que el mundo le hubiera demostrado su necedad y egoísmo, no se habría rendido de él.

Steve se vendría con el gemido cercano de _Tony_ en sus labios. El orgasmo no sería el más largo ni mejor que hubiera tenido, pero aun así Tony trataría de sacar el máximo de él, manchando sus abdómenes y parte de las sábanas bajo ambos. Podría sentir cómo Tony le sujetaría para correrse dentro de él, mirándole con tranquilidad, dejándose ir uno a otro y, sin embargo, no apartarse ni un solo centímetro.

— _Déjame escuchar, gime_ —hablaría Tony, con los ojos cerrados.

Y Steve lo haría, sin restricciones. Los pensamientos de ambos fluirían como un río contra los contrarios, por el excavado cauce de largas charlas y pensamientos en solitario. No necesitarían decirse lo mucho que se amarían, lo mucho que apreciarían al otro para saberlo, deseando mantenerse cerca del contario por todo el tiempo que les quedara de vida, alargando sus orgasmos lo máximo posible antes de respirar ambos con dificultad contra el otro, músculos volviéndose laxos.

Steve gimotearía al salir de él, y caería a su lado. Disfrutaría de su desnudez, estirándose en las sábanas, observando la expresión pacífica y satisfecha de Tony controlar su respiración junto a él, mientras palpase el lugar donde segundos atrás habrían estado unidos para introducir dos dedos y apreciar el semen saliendo de él, limpiando sus dedos en las sábanas que tendrían que volver a lavar.

Tony rehusaría de salir de la habitación, apartarse de él, pero finalmente lo haría, agradando a Steve con su desnudo al salir y de nuevo entrar, con un vaso de agua en las manos y la petición a Friday de cancelar los planes que tendrían previstos. De ninguna de las maneras querría salir del cuarto, ni tan siquiera a la cocina y agradecería a Tony el vaso de agua. Pensaría entonces en qué podrían aprovechar sus vacaciones, quizá dar una vuelta por Central Park hasta que alguien les reconociese, o quedarse en casa y ver alguna serie juntos.

Sentiría cierto deseo de ducharse, al menos, deshacerse del semen acumulado entre ellos. Tony aprovecharía su momento de fuerzas para tomar la toalla del baño y regresar, ponerse únicamente los pantalones del pijama y atestiguar que ya habría más oscuridad en el exterior que luz. Limpiarían sus abdómenes y lo máximo posible de las sábanas. Steve doblaría la toalla, dejándola en la mesita, y a continuación Tony reptaría junto a él, abrazándole por la espalda, respirando a compás y seguros tanto de su pasado como su futuro.

— _No me pienso mover de aquí_ —afirmaría, y Steve no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Considerarían, a pesar de que ambos supieran que sería imposible, una mínima posibilidad de comenzar a prepararse en ese momento e ir a la cena, pero vencería el deseo de quedarse en casa y hacer maratón de alguna serie que encontrasen en la plataforma de moda.

— _Tony_ —diría, dándose la vuelta.

Tony acariciaría su cara, apartando un par de mechones de su frente, besando su nariz.

— _¿Sí?_

« _Siempre te voy a amar, Tony_ ».

Y nadie más que escucha sus palabras. Sus últimas palabras, antes de vengar la muerte del hombre que amó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Se me fue de las manos escribiendo este "One-Shot". Hale, a seguir leyendo porno XD.

**Author's Note:**

> No revisados, cualquier error que veáis, os pido paciencia XD.


End file.
